We Must Also Think of Ourselves
by Coesa Rudo
Summary: Caleb and Tris leave their small town in northern England to begin life anew in the 13 colonies. However, their new lives change when the war for independence begins and each must choose who they support. Torn between two worlds, Tris must decide where she stands in war while under the eyes of her mysterious neighbor, Tobias, who is helping to lead the revolution against England.
1. Prologue

**Guys I have had this idea in my head for a long time and so here it is...I'm only playing around with it. And I might make it a full story... But tell me if you think it should be more than a one shot, or if you like it just the way it is. Oh well here you go...it's my oneshot.**

* * *

It was not the knocking against my door that woke me.

The soft clicking of shoes echoes against the corridor outside my room makes me sit up in the darkness. My dreams wake me up more often than not and tonight I woke from another startling vision. One where the crows from our fields plowed into my body and tore at my flesh. A light knock comes from my door, _who would be up at this hour?_ I stand and pull open the curtains to let moonlight into my room, giving me a ghost like pale pallor. My two young cousins are asleep at the other end of the bed in deep slumber.

My hand grasps the door knob, cool to my skin. The door opens only a sliver before I cast my glance to Caleb. "What are you doing awake?"

He smiles, "Beatrice, I am leaving."

"Where?" I open my door wider and pull him into our bedroom. "Where could you possibly be going?"

"To the colonies, Beatrice."

I arch my eyebrows, "and what, pray tell me, is in the colonies?" Despite my efforts to sound aloof, I sound not only curious but wanting as well.

"The future, Beatrice. A whole new world is in the colonies, the way they think and things they do. The world is progressing and the colonies are leading the way."

"When are you going?" I take in his garb, my insides twist. Caleb is fully dressed, he will be leaving me soon.

"Tonight, Beatrice." He smiles and pulls me into a warm embrace, "will you come with me, sister?"

I lift my eyes to his, the moonlight casting an eerie shadow upon Caleb's face. "What of mother and father? What will they do without us to help reap the crops?"

"They will continue on fine without us, they have all of our cousins to help. After their parents died, mother and father are all they have left of parents. We are two less mouths to feed, two less bodies to clothes. They have one less son to give a yearly allowance and one less daughter to marry to a respectable suitor. They won't have to give you a dowry Beatrice, consider how much that will help them." Caleb tilts my chin up, "you and I both know we were not meant to live this life here in England. Mother and father love it, they love slaving away for the betterment of the Crown, but we are different. You and I have a life waiting for us outside of this small cottage."

Caleb is speaking many truths, but the thought of leaving my parents terrifies me. "Pray think of mother and father."

"Beatrice, we must think of our family. But we must also think of ourselves." He searches my eyes, "will you come with me?"

I chew at my lip, a trait my father constantly reminds me is not proper. My head is spinning, but I must choose. My family or my future? Caleb and I had never discussed going to the colonies, discussed living life outside of the small town we were trapped in. I always believed my brother was going to be the perfect son to my parents, I was the one who would leave them. It had been my dream to go somewhere new and untamed like the colonies. It was simply not an offer I could let slip from my fingers. "I will go."

Caleb's smile widens, "then it is settled. Change your clothes and take only a few small items. Meet me in front of the house and we will ride into town." He leaves me alone and I take a glance at my two sleeping cousins. They will understand, they know I do not fit into the society like they will. They will know that the choice I made will allow them a larger dowry when it comes time for them to marry. I am helping them.

I dress as quickly as possible and take the only other dress I own, stuffing it into a small bag. My cloak should be enough to keep me warm through the night. I press a soft kiss to my cousins forehead and whisper my goodbyes before writing a note for my parents and leaving it on the bedside table of my room. Shutting the door softly behind me, I make my way past the other two bedrooms and out the front door. Caleb is tightening the straps of his horse and fits to the saddle. "Go ahead, Beatrice."

I fit my foot to the stirrup and pull myself into the saddle of the horse. Caleb takes the reigns and I wrap my arms around him, "we are going to the colonies then?"

"Yes, Beatrice. Although I hear the colonies have begun to refer to themselves as America."

_America. _I repeat the word in my mind, it sounds like home.


	2. Chapter 1

**So I wasn't originally sure if I would continue this, but it's for my best friend. So expect fairly regular updates from me, and probably a random one every now and again because I know she will make sure that I update if she wants more. **

**So this chapter is dedicated to you: Alina!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The slow rocking of the horse begins to cease as Caleb's footsteps drop against the stone. "Caleb? Have we arrived?"

"Yes. Beatrice, it is shortly after dawn." He smiles and tips his head back. "I believe this is the beginning of a new day, sister. For both you and I."

"Quite right." I slip off the horse and take my satchel off the saddle. The stone paths I stand on have only a few horses and a small carriage or two, but it is enough to make me feel as though I am in a bustling town. "Caleb I would like to know just how long you suppose this trip will be?"

"I have been told from many that the trip could be about seven weeks, perhaps more." Caleb pulls his bag over his shoulder, "I have been told it is a treacherous and miserable journey. All the more reason for the two of us to stay close together."

"Are we not taking an English ship to the colonies?"

"No, to our misfortune we are not a family of riches. We shall be boarding with one of the merchant ships set to sail to the colonies. For that will be a simpler and less expensive form of passage. Get your things, time to walk to the port."

* * *

I have never been more than half a days journey from the village I lived in. Here, boarding onto the ship seemed quite the boisterous affair. People walking and trading, soldiers walking along the docks speaking to well-dressed and beautiful young ladies. Caleb smiles at me and offer his arm, "shall we?"

"We shall." I take his arm and walk through the crowds, at this hour my parents are probably just awakening for a day of work. _Will they be sad that I have left them? Will my cousins be upset that Caleb and I are gone? Will they be happy to have a larger dowry with me gone?_ "Caleb?"

"Yes, Beatrice."

"Do you think they will miss us?"

Caleb stops, sets his hands on my shoulder, and looks at me with his warm and kind eyes. "Dear sister, Mother and Father will miss us, but Mother gave me her blessing. And I'm sure Father would have as well."

"Mother knows we left?" I gasp and blink a few times. _How could she have known?_

Caleb smiles, "yes, she did. She gave me some of my inheritance, which shall prove to be enough for safe passage to the colonies and enough to ensure that we can find lodging and food until we find an occupation."

I nod and take his arm, leading him towards the massive ships looming above me. Excitement bubbles within me as we walk up the ramp as I imagine life at sea. Oh how freeing it sounds! The man standing at the helm of the ship turns and smiles before putting his hat under his arm and walking to us. "Caleb, my dear friend!" His voice has an odd inflection I haven't ever heard before.

Caleb smiles and shakes the mans hand, "it has been quite some time, hasn't it."

"Why yes, it has. This must be your lovely sister, Beatrice. I hardly recognized you!" He kisses the back of my hand and smiles, "pardon me, where are my manners? I am this ship's fine captain, friend, and confidant of your brother. My name is Robert Black."

Robert Black and his sister left like Caleb and I are now. We were once close, but they had an aunt in the colonies who offered to take them in after their parents died. "Robert?" I pulls him into a tight embrace, "I thought I would never see you again!" I had no idea that Caleb had kept contact with him, perhaps I know less about my brother than I thought.

"As did I. My sister will be awaiting your arrival when we reach the colonies, she is quite excited to see you Beatrice. She gets lonely since I am at sea so often, I wish the girl would find an agreeable suitor."

"You are a merchant then?" My eyes drift over the rich, deep brown wood and delicate swirling paint. "This is a beautiful ship."

Robert nods, "I transport product between the colonies to England. It is a business that allows me the privilege of having a beautiful ship."

"Thank you for taking us to the colonies, Robert." I say, setting my satchel down.

He nods to the two of us, "please I am glad to do it. Excuse me while I take care of some business. Please make yourselves comfortable in the guests quarters." Robert points ahead and describes the way to our room.

I raise my eyebrows, "we won't be below the deck, then?" I have heard that some passengers are forced below deck, in the moist and dingy space.

"No, of course not." He laughs, "you two are my only passengers. And my dear friends. Please make yourselves comfortable."

Caleb takes my arm and leads me across the ship and to the small room where we will be staying for the next seven weeks. It is not large and does not have any windows or any light with the exception of the candle and oil lamp in the room. Two small straw mattresses are placed against either sides of the room, a table and chair in the corner, along with a small space for our things. "This shall be enough room for the two of us, Beatrice."

"A whole room for the two of us, it is amazing." My mind flits back to the small room I shared with my cousins, four of us girls had to squeeze in one bed with an itchy straw mattress and share a trunk for our belongings. Caleb and two of my other cousins had to sleep on the floor of the main room in the cottage. This is more room than we could ever imagine having. "Caleb, thank you for taking me with you."

"It is what we do, Beatrice. We are family, we must stick together. I could not imagine leaving home without my sister. It will be a long journey and you are the only person I can imagine surviving it with."

* * *

The first week at sea, was simple. We rose early and watched the sun rise as we would back in the cottage. It rained on occasion, but typically it was clear and sunny. All I could do was pass the boredom with thinking of my family, and how I will likely never see them again. I spend most of my days silently questioning this choice. But as most people who have lost those they love, the grieving ends. The second and third week passed just as easily and just as sadly, and then came the sickness.

We didn't eat particularly fantastic food that night, but it was a slightly better quality than our food at home. The first day of our fourth week at sea, Caleb and I sat on our perspective beds, Caleb pondering over a book of sailing and I staring at the swaying ceiling above me. It was quiet to us, our ears having grown used to the sound of crashing waves against the boat and the cries of the sailors barking commands to one another. Despite the fact that I have accepted that my family is no longer with me, I still feel a thrilling rush of excitement for the new adventure I am facing. Something had been different about that day, though Caleb nor I could place the reason why. That is when Robert knocked on our door, Caleb opened it and was told that sickness had plagued one of the sailors and we were to keep ourselves cautious of those who could be sick. Apparently, this kind of thing was normal on most trips and was nothing to be worried about. Robert, with his kind disposition put any unease I felt to rest.

And then we sent the first body overboard.

Caleb insisted that I keep my hands and our room clean, and while I don't understand all the reasons as to why he is insistent on it. I do as he says, Caleb thinks it will help keep me from illness. Who am I to question my brother? In the past two weeks, we have sent three other bodies overboard and into the ocean. It seems as though this illness will leave us soon, at least I hope so.

I only have one week left on this bloody boat and then I am free to a brave, new world. Caleb opens the door to our room and smiles, "we will reach the colonies in one week. Robert says we are to arrive at a port in a town called, Philadelphia."

"Philadelphia?" I repeat it to myself, "and this Philadelphia is where we will be staying?"

Caleb shrugs, "perhaps. Sister, that is the beauty in our choice to leave. We can go wherever we deem fit."

"Well," I grace him with a smile, "that sounds quite thrilling."

Caleb turns to his bed and grabs a book, "count down the days sister, for we will soon be on dry land once again."

* * *

When Caleb passes me my satchel, it all becomes real. I have left my family, I have left England, I am here in the colonies. Robert calls for us to come off the deck and set foot in this new world. I can hardly contain my smile as we walk onto the stone streets of this Philadelphia. Tall buildings crowd the span of my sight, loud, bustling of people and carriages and horses. A soft breeze sends hair from my bun and strands of blonde cascade around my face. I turn to Robert and give him a brief embrace, "thank you Robert. Truly, I will never be able to give my thanks enough."

Robert nods and waves to a figure moving towards us, the figure appears to be a woman, with hair curled around her face and a plain grey and white dress. She stops waving and breaks into a grin, "Beatrice!"

It takes a moment for the thought to come through in my mind, "Susan!" I walk to her as she pulls me into her arms.

"Oh I was so excited when Robert told me you were coming!" She looks me over, "my you look just as I remember."

A frown nearly takes control over my face, "is that a good thing?"

"Why yes! You look older of course, but you didn't change too much." Susan takes my arm and looks to see my brother, "Caleb." She whispers his name and a tear slips from one of her eyes. I always knew that Susan and Caleb were close before they left, but I had no reason to think that there was a romantic interest between the two.

Susan leaves me and walks to Caleb slowly, my brother takes her hand and plants a small kiss to it, "my dear, Susan. It has been so long."

"It has." She wipes the tear and smiles back at me, "let's get you settled in. Philadelphia is an amazing place and I can't wait to show you around. Caleb, would you like to come?"

Caleb's lip twitches down, "I'm afraid I cannot. I promised a friend I would stop by as soon as I arrived. I will meet the two of you ladies later tonight for supper." He waves goodbye and walks off into the mass of people around.

Susan turns to me and leads me through the people, the noises and sounds so foreign to me are making me curious and excited of this new place. My head swivels in every direction following the people and the new things I haven't ever seen before. I stop to look at a lavish looking carriage rolling past before colliding with another person. I look up, "pardon me, miss."

A beautiful lady with tanned satin skin and ebony hair smiles at me, "do not fret. 'Twas only an accident. You are not from here are you?" Her voice is different, the way she talks is similar to the way Robert and Susan speak. Except her words are more clipped and have an odd twist to them.

"No. I am from northern England."

Her eyes brighten, "you poor soul. You must be so lost."

"Well actually I was following my friend, Su-"

She shakes her head, "come with me. My name is Christina. Well, Christiana, but that is too long, don't you think?"

"A-alright." I look around to find Susan but I can hardly see over the people walking past me. "I am-" I stop myself. Am I Beatrice? I choose to leave my name alone for the moment, since Christina is already speaking about life here and how she passes her time. I don't seem to get a word in any way. Christina leads me across the front of too many buildings to count.

"You see my friends and I, well we often are at Victoria's. Usually playing a good game of Quoits."

"Quoits?"

Christina looks back at me, "you don't play that in England?"

"Well," I lift my shoulders, "we don't do much playing back home. We work often."

"As does everyone here, but we make time for a good game or two." Christina turns to a house separated from the bustling town and near a large group of trees. It is quite beautiful. "This Victoria's, however we call her Tori. She dislikes being called Victoria."

"Oh." Christina walks me to the back of the house where a group of boys, well men rather, and two other women stand laughing over what must be this game of Quoits.

Christina announces her arrival and then pushes me forward, "well go on, introduce yourself. They don't bite."

I clear my throat and a tall boy with eyes the deepest blue I have ever seen looks at me, "what is your name?" His dark hair and that lop sided smile of his has my insides twisting. I don't know what is about him that makes me feel so different, he steps towards me, "choose carefully, for you won't get to choose again."

"Tris."

He looks at me and smiles, "Tris."


End file.
